


Protectiveness

by Serenity1



Series: Johncroft [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Sherlock is protective of John and will do anything to keep him safe and happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock!
> 
> I gotten this idea while watching "The Lying Detective" last night and writing it just went by fast. I hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> \------

Protective

 

Sherlock stares at his brother as if he was considering on taking back what he was about to say. “If you try to do anything to hurt him, Mycroft, you will pay,” he said.

 

“I won't hurt him, Sherlock. I'm sure of it,” Mycroft said confidently.

 

“I'm serious, Mycroft. John just lost his wife. Mary wants him to move on, but I don't think this is what she was thinking,” Sherlock said huffing.

 

“John is in good hands, Sherlock,” Mycroft said as Sherlock didn't say anything.

 

\--------

 

That was a year ago. Everything was going by fine and Sherlock was getting used to his flatmate and brother dating.

 

The door slammed to 221B Baker Street as Sherlock looks up from what he was staring in front of his laptop. He saw John entering the living room enraged. “You're brother is an utter bastard!” He exclaims.

 

Sherlock frowns. “You just realized that?” He asked as he went back onto staring at the screen of his laptop.

 

Sherlock blinks as his laptop closes right in front of him. “Come on then Sherlock, why don't you deduced me?” John asked angrily.

 

Sherlock sighed in annoyance but looks up to see his angry flatmate staring him down. He leans back as he folded his hands together on his lap. He stayed silent as John waited for him to finish his deduction.

 

It was quiet for a minute or two, until: “No.”

 

“Yep. I got out from the clinic early to surprise Mycroft, but imagine my surprise when I got to his flat since it was his day off,” John said.

 

“Excuse me but I may have to pummel my brother,” Sherlock said angrily as he turns and began to leave.

 

“No!” John cries making him stopped.

 

Sherlock turns to look at him. “Mycroft broken that reassurance that he will not harm you in anyway,” he began.

 

“Sherlock, I'll take care of Mycroft. I can take care of myself,” John said.

 

Sherlock looked at him momentarily and sighed. “if you're sure….” he said.

 

“I am.”

 

\-------

 

(Two days later…)

 

Sherlock was watching television one evening while John was out with friends. He heard the door opened opening to his flat and soon he was face-to-face with Mycroft. He stares at Sherlock who stared right back.

 

Neither said anything as the only noise was the people talking on the television. “I'm guessing you and John broke up,” Sherlock said as he turned off the television.

 

“That's the surprising part. We didn't,” Mycroft said as he sat on the couch.

 

“What?” Sherlock asked as he faces his chair toward Mycroft so that he was now looking at him.

 

“We spoke and I was ready for him to say it, but it never came. He had forgiven me and is giving me a second chance,” Mycroft said.

 

“And what about…...her?” Sherlock asked as his brother was too hard to deduced.

 

“She….went back to her husband after finding out about me and John. She and I are still colleagues but I transferred her to another department. I spoke to the husband making things right again,” Mycroft said as he did a tiny smile on his face.

 

Probably threatened him if the husband told anyone about his wife cheating on him with Mycroft, Sherlock thought grimly. His big brother is scary sometimes, though he never admits it to Mycroft out loud.

 

“Just don't ruin it this time,” Sherlock said.

 

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

\-------

 

(Two years later…)

 

“Isn't it exciting? Mycroft and John getting married,” Mrs. Hudson said smiling as she looks at the wedding invitation that she gotten in the mail.

 

“Yes…” Sherlock said slowly as he was thinking about something.

 

“Oh Sherlock, will you be alright?” Mrs. Hudson asks worriedly.

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Sherlock asked frowning.

 

“Oh, I don't know. You, getting jealous of Mycroft and John,” Mrs. Hudson said.

 

“What, why?” Sherlock asked bewildered.

 

“Well, everyone thinks that you and John were together,” Mrs. Hudson said.

 

“We never were,” Sherlock replied frowning.

 

“Yes, well, everyone does,” Mrs. Hudson said before leaving Sherlock.

 

\-------

 

“You did it last time, Sherlock. You can do it again,” Greg Lestrade said as he sat across from him in Speedy’s.

 

“But this time is different! This time it's about Mycroft and John!” Sherlock exclaimed.

 

“Just say something nice and hopefully a murderer won't show up,” Greg said.

 

Sherlock sighed in annoyance. Why must he do the best man speech again? Why couldn't John pick someone else this time around? “Do it for me,” Sherlock said suddenly.

 

“What?” Greg asked.

 

“Write my speech for me and I'll pay you handsomely,” Sherlock said.

 

Greg laughed as he drank his coffee before standing up to leave. “I have to go back to work. Besides, you'll be fine,” he said as left a tip before leaving.

 

Sherlock groaned. Maybe he should write something about Mycroft's diet, he thought. Sherlock shook his head as he knew John wouldn't like it if he did. His cell phone beeped suddenly as he looks at the message.

 

John’s been kidnapped. We don't know who but it happened when he was at work -MH

 

Sherlock stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair and running out the door as fast as he could. The best man speech could wait for awhile. As of right now, he needed to focus on who would kidnap John before his wedding with Mycroft.

 

He was protective of John. He was protective in so many ways. He was happy that John would be his new brother-in-law. No one messes with John Watson and gets away with it. Sherlock hopes that it wasn't too late on finding John.

**Author's Note:**

> \------
> 
> How was it? Good or no? Did anyone saw "The Lying Detective" last night?!


End file.
